Bumpers are attached to the front and the rear ends of automobiles such as cars, trucks and vans. They reduce damage to the automobile, specifically to the engine and the fuel tank, in the event of a front or rear collision. They can be made of a material such as plastic, acrylic and steel and improve the visual appearance of the automobile. The bumper envelops a bumper beam, which is connected to the rails of the chassis that supports various components such as the engine and body of the automobile. The bumper beam can absorb the force generated due to an impact on the bumper, such as during a front or rear collision, by deforming and buckling. This is referred to as crush-space utilization. Better crush-space utilization in the bumper beam reduces the amount of force transmitted to the engine, the fuel tank, and other components, and thereby protects them from damage. However, the bumper beam may buckle in an undesirable manner, causing inadequate deformation, and therefore absorbing only a fraction of the force that it is capable of absorbing. Hence, a large amount of force can be transmitted to the components, damaging them severely. In the event of a rear collision, a damaged fuel tank and fuel leakage can cause fire and, therefore, can be fatal for the occupants of the automobile.
There are various bumper beams that enable absorption of the force generated due to an impact or collision. In one such bumper beam, there are box-shaped sections that can absorb the force generated due to the impact. In another bumper beam, made of a lightweight and flexible material, a force of minor magnitude, generated due to the impact, can be absorbed.
However, existing bumper beams suffer from one or more of the following limitations. They have complicated designs and are difficult to assemble. Further, due to their complicated designs, their assembly requires various parts to be welded together. In addition, they are expensive since they are made of special materials. Moreover, they are not capable of withstanding high-magnitude forces generated due to an impact.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a bumper beam that will allow a greater degree of deformation, i.e., better crush space utilization, thereby absorbing a greater amount of force to protect the automobile and its occupants during an impact. The bumper beam should also buckle in a desirable manner, so as to absorb the maximum amount of the force generated. Further, it should be simple in design and easy to assemble. Also the bumper beam should also be made of cheap conventional materials rather than special expensive materials.